Robotic Doll
by Yukarinization
Summary: Quand un jeune homme de l'aristocratie anglaise apprend que de magnifique poupées cyborg sont sur le marché, il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir en acquérir une lui aussi... /YAOI\
1. Mécanisme: Déchirement

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Robotic Doll

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Castiel/Lysandre

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand un jeune homme de l'aristocratie anglaise apprend que de magnifique poupée cyborg sont sur le marché, il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir en acquérir une lui aussi...

* * *

- Rosalya ! Ne lâche pas ma main ! Jamais ! Même si ça fait un peu mal, ils ont promis de nous opérer ensemble ! Il ne reste plus qu'une journée. Tu verras, quand on sera chez notre maître, on sera tout le temps ensemble.

- J'ai pas peur grand frère, puisque je suis avec toi !

Les deux enfants se regardaient, se souriant, furtivement, légèrement. De peur de se faire voir et de se faire voler le peu de bonheur qu'il leur restait. L'un était un garçon, il avait les cheveux courts et blancs, il avait juste une mèche noire au devant de son visage, son visage bordé par des yeux vairons qui étaient magnifiques. Quant à la plus petite, elle avait également les cheveux blancs, mais avait en revanche les yeux d'une seule couleur. Les deux enfants étaient d'après les adultes, de magnifiques spécimens. Une opération allait être pratiquée sur ces enfants le lendemain.

Ils se préparaient à les entrer au bloc qui s'avérait être une pièce emplie de machines et de fils électriques. Rien de semblable à une vraie salle d'hôpital.

La petite fille se tourna vers son frère, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je crois que je commence à avoir un peu peur, Lysandre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te tiendrais la main tout du long, d'accord ? Et puis si on le fait, c'est pour être heureux après. Ils ont promis qu'on sera ensemble. Ils ont promis ! Aie confiance !

- D'accord.

Elle afficha un radieux sourire. Ce que les deux enfants ne savaient pas, c'est que ce sourire serait le dernier que Lysandre verrait avant leur séparation.

- Grand frère ! Où vas-tu ? Tu m'avais dit qu'on serait ensemble !

- Je ne veux pas te laisser, mais il te voulait ! Je préfère y aller à ta place ! Cet homme est méchant ! Il veut juste que je me laisse pousser les cheveux pour les avoir comme toi !

Le petit garçon souriait nerveusement, comme pour rassurer sa cadette. Il était mort de peur aussi, il ne voulait pas la quitter, mais il préférait souffrir à sa place. Il aimait tellement sa petite sœur chérie.

Il avait entrevu plus tôt le futur maître de sa petite sœur. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il dégageait une aura rassurante, il tenait une petite robe dans ses bras, certainement pour Rosalya. Il avait des gestes d'une douceur extrême. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et une peau blanche. Lysandre était rassuré, il pouvait aller lui aussi avec son propre maître. Malgré la personne, il serait heureux rien qu'en sachant qu'elle serait heureuse.

- Tu as promis ! Menteur ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule !

- Je t'aime petite sœur ! Sache que je t'aimerais toujours ! Au revoir ! Prends soin de toi !

- Nan ! Lysandre !

La petite s'égosillait sous le regard de son grand frère.

Leurs mains se frôlèrent, s'agrippèrent les une aux autres, mais l'homme tira plus fort. Lysandre dû partir laissant Rosalya en pleurs. Les femmes qui s'occupaient de l'enfant étaient terrifiées, mais que voulez-vous. Les affaires sont les affaires. Ils avaient été vendus. L'un au Diable et l'autre à un ange.

Ils étaient à présent séparés, mais ils n'avaient pas peur. Ils étaient malgré tout brisés. Ils ne pouvaient avoir mal, ils ne pouvaient plus avoir mal physiquement. Seul quelques cicatrices resteraient présentes, cicatrices creusées au plus profond de leur cœur par la souffrance de ce jour-là.


	2. Premier Rouage: Rencontre

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Robotic Doll

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Castiel/Lysandre

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand un jeune homme de l'aristocratie anglaise apprend que de magnifique poupée cyborg sont sur le marché, il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir en acquérir une lui aussi...

* * *

Moi le baron Castiel von Hanilson, ayant les cheveux naturellement rougeâtre ne fais pas très sérieux dans l'ordre de la noblesse anglaise. Ayant une attitude également désinvolte et irrespectueuse, vous pouvez imaginer comment on me voit dans ce milieu.

''Tiens toi droit, fais partie des soirées ''huppées'', parle bien aux jeune femmes, invite les à danser, parle plusieurs langues, joue du violon''. Tout ce qui n'est pas moi quoi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me fondre dans la masse, être une brebis qui ne regarde pas où elle va et qui ne fait que suivre le troupeau.

Pour leur montrer une fois de plus que je les emme***. Vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai acheté une de ces poupées qui sont sur le marché, celles qui marchent, parlent et exécutent tout ce qu'on leur demande. Le journal des modèles féminins étaient vraiment... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à choisir, mais la petite blonde aux longs cheveux et aux yeux bleus m'a pas mal plu. J'avais même très hâte de découvrir la jeune fille en question.

Je fus apostrophé quand je découvris la soi-disante poupée...

Premièrement : Elle n'est pas blonde mais a les cheveux blancs avec des mèches noires et les a courts.

Deuxièmement : Elle a les yeux vairons, un vert et un doré.

Troisièmement, la chose la plus importante et la plus effrayante : Ce n'est pas une fille mais un homme !

Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux, il me regardait, il ne disait rien. Il n'avait certainement rien à dire. Il me regardait, encore et encore. A croire que je le fascinais. Mon égo surdimensionné ne pouvait être que ravi.

- C'est vous mon propriétaire ? Je ne savais pas que même chez les nobles, il y avait des homos.

Tout ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser venait de s'effondrer. Une de mes claques venait de partir, le bruit se diffusa dans la pièce silencieuse. Il ne répondit pas. Peut-être ne souffrait-il pas ?

- T'as pas mal ?

- Pourquoi ? Dites-moi si vous voulez que j'aie l'air de souffrir.

- T'es un mec et en plus t'es chiant. Ca commence bien. Et pourquoi tu penses que j'ai envie de te voir souffrir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mon ancien propriétaire aimait me voir agoniser.

- C'était qui ce malade ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne connais pas le nom de l'homme chez qui tu vivais ?

- Ils m'ont effacé la mémoire.

La discussion se coupa net. Je devais paraître un peu choqué. Il se leva et me fit face. Il faisait à peu près ma taille.

- Je préfère te prévenir que j'avais commandé une fille.

- Alors pourquoi m'ont-ils envoyé ? Si je me souviens, je suis un homme.

- Très drôle ! T'en as d'autres comme ça ?

- Ce n'était pas une blague, juste une constatation.

- Ouai c'est ça.

Pas de réponse, il devait s'être résigné. Hé bien pas du tout, il était absorbé par la jeune femme qui venait de débouler dans le salon. Elle se confondait en excuse, si bien que je ne compris pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle racontait.

- Dîtes, ça te dirait pas de parler plus lentement ?

- Veuillez excusez mon maître, il est quelque peu en colère.

- Hé bien, je viens pour lui.

Elle pointa le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Vous vous êtes enfin rendu compte que j'avais commandé une fille et pas un homme.

- Non, vous aviez bien demandé celui-là, mais je dois le remmener avec moi. Nous vous rembourserons, mais son ancien propriétaire a changé d'avis. Il souhaiterait le reprendre.

Je remarquai une lueur d'effroi traverser les yeux vairons de ce dernier. Il semblait terrorisé à l'idée d'y retourner. Je répondis du tac au tac.

- Non, il est à moi. Il reste là.

- Excusez-moi mais n'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt que nous nous sommes trompés de commande.

- Non, j'ai bien demandé celui-ci. Ce modèle est parfait. Maintenant vous pouvez repartir.

Elle tourna les talons, elle était définitivement folle de rage. Je ne lâcherais pas le morceau si facilement. Quand elle fût partie, j'éclaircis les choses.

- Je te préviens, c'est totalement faux. Je ne te voulais pas particulièrement mais je sais pas pourquoi, elle avait une tête qui me revient pas. Te fais pas trop d'espoir, je suis pas un saint. Hé ! T'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?

J'étais encore dos à lui, c'est quand je me suis retourné que je compris la frayeur qu'il avait ressenti. Il était en larmes. Il était recroquevillé par terre, dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'avait pas fait un bruit. Il semblait si fragile, si sensible, si facile à briser. Il était à fleur de peau.

Je m'approchais, doucement et le soulevai d'un coup. Je le fis s'assoir sur le fauteuil. Il refusa une première fois, puis accepta l'invitation. J'attendis qu'il reprenne un peu ses esprits pour le questionner tout en douceur. Jamais personne ne m'avait vu faire ça, surtout pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ton ancien propriétaire ?

- Il... je ne peux pas le dire...

- Tu te souviens de la personne en question ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit...

- Dis-le-moi.

- Non, je n'ai pas le droit.

Je m'approchais plus près encore et m'agenouillais à ses côtés. Je murmurais à son oreille, comme pour le pousser à craquer sous mon souffle chaud.

- Dis-le-moi s'il te plaît.

- Je ne peux pas maître.

- Pourquoi tu utilises cette petite voix suppliante ?

- Je ne vous le dirais pas, n'insistez pas s'il vous plaît.

- Tu crois que tu peux résister ? Hé bien on va essayer ça.

Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui. Je lui attrapais la main et le conduisais sur le sofa. Je l'allongeai et me mis à califourchon sur ses hanches. Je lui attrapai les joues délicatement pour mieux l'approcher de moi, je lui volai quelques petits baisers légers et mutins. Je décidais de passer aux choses un peu plus sérieuses quelques temps après. J'approfondissais le baiser, qui s'avérait être une embrassade langoureuse. Ma langue cherchait sa voisine. Quand elle la trouva, un ballet effréné prit place.

J'avais tout de même la nette impression que j'étais le seul à me démener. Je commençais à tortiller mon bassin qui était au niveau du sien. J'obtins l'effet voulu : des gémissements. J'avais décidé de ne pas le toucher directement, ce serait trop facile de le faire craquer de cette façon. Et puis c'était beaucoup plus amusant de le faire comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Après une dizaine de minutes, avec une cadence plus ou moins rapide, je réussis à le faire ''déborder'', il n'avoua pas ce que je cherchais mais j'obtins quelque chose d'encore plus jouissif : le plaisir d'admirer son visage en plein orgasme. Ce qui ne me laissa pas de glace je dois bien avouer. Il avait un visage extrêmement érotique et une voix des plus sensuels.

Je commençais à apprécier l'erreur que j'avais soi-disant commise.

J'allais le laisser tranquille pour un petit moment quand j'eu la surprise de le voir se relever et se rhabiller.

- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose maître ?

- Non, mais tu peux rester là si tu veux.

Après ce que je venais de lui faire, il ne bronchait même pas. Pas une seule réaction, pas une seule remarque de travers. Etait-il complètement dans la lune ou carrément insensible ? Peut-être était-il habitué ?

- N'avez-vous pas peur de moi maître ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Vous les avez vus, n'est-ce pas ? Les cicatrices.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ça.

Il ouvrit sa chemise et me montra sa peau scarifiée et brûlée à de multiples endroits. Les cicatrices les plus flagrantes étaient sur son torse, mais quelques unes se dispersaient au niveau du cou. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Je débordais d'intérêt et de curiosité envers lui. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, ce qui lui laissa le temps de remettre sa chemise correctement puis son foulard autour du cou, ainsi que son gilet. Je n'en revenais pas, sa peau était dans un état pitoyable.

- Maître ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Maître ?

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais qui t'as fait ?

- Essayez de deviner, je n'ai pas le droit, souvenez-vous.

- Ton ancien maître ?

Il ne répondit pas, j'avais apparemment visé juste. Je ne dirais rien de plus, je savais ce que je voulais. Je m'approchais furtivement de lui et l'entoura de mes bras, je respirais son odeur. Finalement, je pense qu'un homme ce n'est pas si mal. Et puis, maintenant que je l'avais, je ne le laisserais pas partir. Imaginez la tête des autres quand je l'amènerais demain soir au bal. Ca promet d'être drôle, je dirais même plus, hilarant...

- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Lysandre, maître.


	3. Second Rouage: Rancune

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Robotic Doll

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Castiel/Lysandre

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand un jeune homme de l'aristocratie anglaise apprend que de magnifique poupée cyborg sont sur le marché, il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir en acquérir une lui aussi...

* * *

- Bonjour. Tu ne reparles toujours pas ?

Il venait encore me réveiller à cette heure. Ce n'était pas une doll mais une espèce de mère poule. Je ne pouvais même plus faire la grace matinée. Il venait, m'ouvrait les rideaux, déposait mon plateau sur le lit et repartait. Il n'avait décroché un mot depuis cette soirée. On aurait dit qu'il était en veille. Je l'avoue, cette ''party'' avait dû être horrible pour lui, mais je n'avais pu restreindre cette envie malsaine de le présenter à tout le monde sans que personne n'ait le droit de l'approcher. C'était bel et bien une revanche.

Je me levai, pas le temps de lambiner, il fallait que j'aille chez un de mes vieilles amis, celui-là même qui m'avait conseillé d'acheter une ''doll''. J'avais été tenté par le fait que la sienne soit si belle. Quoi que, elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à une doll, il l'avait élevé au rang de ''compagne''. Il l'a choyée véritablement comme une épouse. Je ne pensais en aucun cas faire de même avec la mienne, si je peux dire la mienne bien sûr.

Les journées avaient passées sans que Lysandre ne m'adresse le moindre mot, je décidais donc d'adopter les grands moyens. Dans ce cas-là, il ne pourrait pas rester muer. La première fois avait marché, pourquoi pas la deuxième ?

Il ouvrit les rideaux comme à son habitude, et avec une souplesse et agilité féline, je me dirigeais vers lui, sans qu'il entende le moindre pas. Je l'attrapai dans mes bras, pas de réponse, tant pis, j'allais continuer.

Je descendis mes mains au niveau de son dos, tout en touchant légèrement et du bout des doigts sa colonne vertébrale. Comme pour le mettre dans l'ambiance, sans trop insister. Toujours dos à moi, il ne fit part d'aucune plainte, rien, même pas un petit soupir. Ce qui avait le don de me vexer au plus au point. Je déboutonnai sa chemise, avec lenteur, comme pour le faire attendre. Je l'amenai près du lit, et je l'allongeai, tout ça dans le plus profond silence qui soit. Je voulais gagner, mais là, j'étais très mal parti.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te remettre à parler ? Il en est encore temps !

Ses vêtements en totalité retiré, traînaient, de ça de là du lit, sauf son sous-vêtement. Il me regardait, il ne baissait pas le regard, comme s'il voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose. J'en avais assez qu'il ne parle pas, j'attaquais maintenant sans modération. Je passai ma main à l'intérieur du tissu déjà bien serré, il ne réagit pas. Cela m'énervait encore un peu plus que je ne l'étais auparavant. J'allais frapper encore plus fort. Je lui retirai le dernier bout de textile qui cachait son intimité, et la pris dans ma bouche d'un coup sec. Là, il ne pourrait pas résister.

- Maître, hum...hun... maître arrêtez !...ah... !

- Nan, j'ai pas envie... tu vois que tu peux parler quand tu veux. En plus, t'as vraiment bon goût.

Il grogna en guise de réponse, mais j'avais gagné, il avait reparlé.

Il s'était lâché, son visage dénué de tout plaisir l'instant d'avant venait de se transformer en un visage feignant l'orgasme. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver quelques minutes après.

Il ne s'était pas relevé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il boudait peut-être.

Je me relevai pour savoir. Et là, je le vis de nouveau en train de pleurer. Les larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais il y en avait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- ...

Je me rapprochais de lui, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je me retrouvais derrière lui, je le pris une nouvelle fois dans mes bras et me mis à lui caresser la joue. J'avais je n'avais fait ça, je ne me connaissais pas ce côté doux. Lysandre en fût surpris. Il pensait que son maître était maladroit, mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cet excès de tendresse envers le monstre qu'il était.

- Alors ? Répéta Castiel un peu plus insistant.

- Je... J'ai vu... cet homme...

- De qui tu par...

Castiel arrêta son geste. Il était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'ancien maître de Lysandre était un des hommes présents au bal. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer l'un deux être un sadique. Même pire, un pervers. S'il venait à découvrir qui était ce mystérieux personnage, il irait lui refaire le portrait à sa façon.

- Qui c'était ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

- Je... vous savez... je ne connaissais pas son nom... Je me contentais de l'appeler maître...

- S'il te plaît Lysandre, pas de ça avec moi ! Une pointe de colère vint d'ajouter à l'insistance dont il faisait preuve.

- Je ne... maître... je ne sais vraiment pas... je vous jure...

- Ne jure pas ! Dégage, tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité !

« Dégage », alors il était comme tous les autres. Il se servait de lui et le jetait immédiatement après. En même temps, il n'était qu'une simple doll. Juste un objet. Il ramassa ses vêtements et sortit de la pièce à moitié nu. Il ne voulait importuner son maître plus qu'il l'avait apparemment fait.

Castiel réfléchit, un peu, encore, et se rendit compte de la dureté de ses paroles. Mais trop tard, une fois prononcées, il ne pouvait faire machine arrière. Il s'habilla et prit son manteau. Il appela le cochet. Il irait se relaxer ce soir. Et Lysandre ? Il voulait l'oublier un peu, pour une fois...

Il fonça droit dans un des bordels les plus proches. Et ramena deux ou trois filles pour une ''one night''.

- Excusez-moi, mais savez-vous où est le maître ?

- Encore au bordel, il vient de rentrer. Ne le dérange, il est en compagnie. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Oui, la doll avait bien comprit de quoi il s'agissait...


	4. Boulon: Bal

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Robotic Doll

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Castiel/Lysandre

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand un jeune homme de l'aristocratie anglaise apprend que de magnifique poupée cyborg sont sur le marché, il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir en acquérir une lui aussi...

* * *

Ils s'étaient préparés pour sept heures. Le bal se déroulait à sept heures et demie. Lysandre était vêtu d'une chemisette dans les tons verdâtres et d'un foulard de dentelle blanc. Le même blanc que celui de son ''body'' à manches longues. Il portait un chapeau haut de forme noir, orné d'une plume quant à elle blanche également. Le reste était extrêmement commun, un pantalon de velours à la limite du moulant, ainsi que des chaussures vernis. Il portait en revanche un cache-œil. Castiel souhaitait garder ses magnifiques yeux vairons pour lui tout seul.

Quant à lui, il avait enfilé un de ces costumes de grandes marques. Il était tout de noir vêtu, uniquement sa chemise était bordeaux. Il fallait bien rappeler la couleur de ses cheveux à tous ces vieux séniles, avides d'argent.

Ils partirent, le cochet les attendait à l'entrée de la grande demeure. Ils montèrent l'un après l'autre dans la calèche. Ils eurent une brève conversation. Lysandre paraissait mal à l'aise. Peut-être avait-il honte de se montrer ? Non, quelque chose d'autre était la raison de ce malaise.

Ils arrivèrent avec une vingtaine de minutes de retard. Le ''rouquin'' était fier de lui, il était surtout satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait fait chez ces vieux ''débris''. Ils étaient à la fois choqués et indignés. Indignés à cause du retard du jeune homme, et choqués par ''sa compagne''.

Castiel avait décidé de bien les traumatiser pour la soirée. Arrivé en plein milieu de la salle, toujours suivi par Lysandre, il s'inclina vers lui et l'embrassa, d'une manière qui était loin d'être chaste.

Les murmures se propagèrent. Des trépignassions de colère pour certains, et de mépris pour d'autres. Pour eux, la situation était loin d'être normale. Castiel conduit Lysandre à une sorte de sofa, lui était loin d'être atteint par les critiques de tous ces gens insignifiants et impersonnels. Il passa son temps à naviguer de gens en gens pour recueillir leurs impressions. Mais il revint vite vers sa doll, d'autres femmes un peu trop ambitieuses essayaient de s'approcher de trop près.

Il passa donc le reste de la soirée à faire le chien de garde, et à de petits intervalles, il faisait des mamours à Lysandre. Lysandre lui paraissait complètement figé, ses yeux étaient figés à un point précis de la salle. Castiel remarqua vite le petit manège de l'individu plus loin, qui attirait toue l'attention de ''sa'' doll.

- Lysandre ? Viens-là !

Lysandre regarda Castiel sans trop comprendre. Mais il obéit tout de même. Il se rapprocha d'un Castiel qui semblait mécontent.

- Embrasse-moi.

Lysandre était complètement sidéré, mais il s'exécuta. Il s'approcha doucement des lèvres de son maître. Il hésita, recula un peu, le regarda un peu... Et Castiel fit avancer les choses. Il attrapa le beau jeune homme par la taille et le serra tout contre lui. Il assembla leurs lèvres, puis leurs langues pour entamer un ballet effréné. Quelques personnes dans l'énorme pièce les dévisagèrent. Mais Castiel ne comptait pas s'arrêter à mi-chemin. Il continua de l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aient plus de souffle. Après cet acte passionné, Lysandre se recula un peu. Mais le rouquin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il l'attrapa par la taille et le prit dans ses bras.

La soirée se déroula ''bien'' si l'on puit dire jusqu'à la fin. Les deux jeunes partirent dans les premiers. Castiel en avait assez de ses mascarades interminables. Il emmena avec lui sa propriété sous les yeux de toutes les femmes déçues. Elles auraient bien voulu l'admirer un peu plus.

De retour chez le maître, Lysandre ne décrocha pas à un mot. Il resta silencieux. Castiel ne voulait pas en rester là, il le conduisit à sa chambre. Cette nuit-là, il avait bien compris que quelque chose clochait, il prit donc soin de lui. Et ce, jusqu'à l'aurore...


	5. Troisième Rouage: Réhumanisation

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Robotic Doll

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Castiel/Lysandre

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand un jeune homme de l'aristocratie anglaise apprend que de magnifique poupée cyborg sont sur le marché, il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir en acquérir une lui aussi...

* * *

Oui, la doll avait bien comprit de quoi il s'agissait...

La nuit avait passé, nuit douloureuse pour la doll. Il n'avait cessé de se souvenir de ce que son maître lui faisait ''subir''. Et maintenant, il le faisait avec elles. Oui, Castiel ne se contentait pas d'une seule. Mais se rendait-il compte que même une doll pouvait avoir des sentiments ? Pouvait souffrir ?

Il imaginait encore ses mains sur son corps brûlant de désir, il pouvait encore se rappeler du désir qu'il eut dans les yeux au moment où il l'avait enlacé. Toutefois, ne regardait-il pas toutes ces femmes avec les mêmes yeux ? Pour les faire craquer et ''s'ouvrir'' à lui inlassablement ?

Lysandre avait vu toutes les atrocités du monde, et tous les sentiments mauvais, il les avait ressentis. Alors il n'était plus choqué de rien. Il avait d'ailleurs un avis extrêmement négatif sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

Mais ce matin ne dérogerait pas à la règle, il irait le réveiller. Il paraîtrait normal. Il devait se voler le regard. Ne pas penser à ce qui se déroulerait devant ses yeux.

Il fit donc ce qu'il avait prévus, il toqua, entendit la voix rauque de son maître et entra. Il se dirigea vers les rideaux. Il avait prononcé un bonjour des plus silencieux. Castiel, n'ayant pas assez détruit Lysandre, lui affligea ce qui serait certainement le coup de grâce.

- Lysandre ? Regarde-moi.

Le jeune homme n'obtempéra pas. Il ne voulait pas voir la vérité. Il voulait croire qu'il avait rêvé. Et lui, il voulait le blesser encore plus. Meurtrir une fois de plus son cœur.

- Lysandre ! Regarde-moi !

La voix du jeune homme révéla une teinte de colère, peut-être même de la déception. Savait-il vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Ou n'avait-il vraiment qu'un glaçon dans la poitrine ?

- Regarde-moi !

Un bruit se fit entendre. Le jeune maître gifla la doll d'une force herculéenne. La doll n'avait pas tout compris, elle entendit juste les draps bouger. Il se doutait que leur dispute, si l'on peut nommer cela comme ça, les avait certainement réveillées. Castiel ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait été irrité par ce comportement lus qu' ''insolent''. Mais ne l'avait-il pas provoqué lui-même ?

- Je me retire maître. Votre d »jeuner est dans la salle à manger. La gouvernante m'a dit qu'elle avait fait chauffer l'eau du bain pour vous et vos... invitées.

Alors là, le maître ne s'attendait pas à ça. Lysandre avait repris le visage qu'il avait en arrivant. La froideur se lisait dans ses yeux, la tristesse dans son sourire, et la consistance qu'il avait ''collé'' sur le visage paraissait improbable.

- Attend !

- Que se passe-t-il, maître ?

Tout d'un coup, le mot ''maître'' résonna autrement aux oreilles du rouquin. Il lui donnait envie de vomir, il se dégoûtait. Il regarda Lysandre, lâcha sa manche qu'il venait d'attraper pour le retenir et referma la porte derrière lui. Il retourna au lit avec ses trois libertines. Il n'entendit évidemment pas les pleurs de l'autre côté de la porte.

Lysandre avait dû s'adosser à la porte tellement le choc était grand, ses jambes tremblaient, il glissa le long et sentit quelque chose d'humide franchir le mur de ses paupières. Il pleurait... cela lui rappelait vaguement une sensation qu'il connaissait avant. Une sensation qu'il avait quand il était encore humain. De la... tristesse ? Son cœur avait oublié cette sensation, mais pas son cœur.

Quand les bonnes femmes repartirent, Castiel se décida d'aller parler à Lysandre. Il pensait que son humeur était redevenue normale, depuis ces quelques heures. Il eut la stupéfaction de voir une doll au visage neutre, sans émotion, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte. Il s'approcha dans son dos, ils étaient à présent seuls dans la salon.

- Monsieur voudrait-il quelque chose ?

Le décoloré fut plus qu'étonné, sa doll l'avait entendu ? Mais comment était-ce possible ?

- Qu'y a-t-il maître ?

- Lysandre, viens là.

- ...

- Viens là !

- Bien.

Il s'approcha à son tour, puis, fit face à son maître. Castiel leva la main vers lui. Lysandre ne réagissait pas, il sentit la caresse de son maître sur sa joue, mais rien de plus. Aucune réaction, rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien maître. De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De ça !

Il empoigna le menton de celui-ci et l'attira à ses lèvres. Lysandre le repoussa une première fois, puis, la deuxième fois, se laissa faire. Il savait que s'il faisait l'indifférent, il arrêterait certainement, qu'il retournerait voir ces femmes. Ce que le jeune maître ne fit pas. Il prolongea le baiser. Mais Lysandre tenta de l'arrêter une seconde fois. Il attrapa la peau du rouquin et la griffer, rentrant ses ongles dans la chair. Mais le décoloré tiendrait. Il voulait terminer ce baiser qui en disait long. Lysandre sentit du dégoût le tirailler, il avait aussi embrassé ces femmes comme ça. Cela ne signifiait rien pour lui.

POV Lysandre

Ne te laisse pas avoir par ces sentiments futiles Lysandre ! Reprends-toi ! Tu le faisais très bien avant l'indifférent, la doll, tu avais le cœur froid, essaie de te rappeler !

Fin POV Lysandre

Il essaya de résister, mais en vain. Il tombait déjà dans les abîmes du plaisir.

- Bouges plus tes hanches ! J'ai l'impression qu'une espace aussi réduit t'excite bien plus !

- Maî...maaa...ître...

- Ouai, la baignoire, c'était une super idée...

- Ah...ah... mmh... maître je... vous me faîtes mal, ralentissez s'il vous plaît... maître...

Du sang s'écoulait de Lysandre, Castiel allait tellement fort, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Malgré que le fait que Lysandre soit une doll, une sorte de robot, il ressentait la douleur comme tout autre.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se libérèrent ensemble, Lysandre ne ressentit aucun plaisir à jouir, il avait mal. Ce fut à la fin de cet acte violent, que la doll se permit de s'évanouir.

La nuit fut longue pour Castiel, il resta au chevet de sa doll, il était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments : la honte, l'inquiétude, le regret, la culpabilité. Il s'en voulait de brûler de désir pour ce corps enfiévré. Il couvait au moins un petit quarante. La douleur avait été telle que tout son corps le ressentait. Par moment, il pleurait, tremblait, parlait, suppliait on ne sait qui, murmurait le nom de son maître ou se retournait.

A l'aurore, Castiel tomba de fatigue près de Lysandre. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main de la nuit. Et c'est en se réveillant que Lysandre se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il était. Il se leva avec bien du mal, alla dans la salle de bain et se rhabilla. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur le miroir, il se regarda, attentivement, il ne se reconnaissait même plus. Il avait tellement changé pendant ces quelques années.

Il retourna à son travail, il ne pouvait marcher correctement.

Ce fut en fin d'après-midi que Castiel se réveilla dans son lit. Il était à l'intérieur de ses draps, déshabillé. Il chercha Lysandre en tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Il se leva précipitamment, enfila les premiers habits qui traînaient là. Il se hâta et arriva dans la salle à manger en trombe. C'est là qu'il vu sa doll, par terre, essayant de se relever.

Il se précipita sur lui pour le relever, mais Lysandre se recula d'un bond.

- Maître, que faîtes-vous ici ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais là. Et surtout, pourquoi par terre.

- Je... je ramassais quelque chose et vous êtes arrivé avant que je ne puisse me relever.

- Ne me mens pas ! Tu ne peux pas te relever !

- Mais si je... p...

Lysandre vomit sur le tapis, ce qui semblait être de la bile. Il avait à présent la tête qui tournait, la fièvre n'avait pas totalement baissé. Le maître s'abaissa avec stupeur, il y avait été si fort ? Entre cette nuit et le jour-même, sa doll était vraiment dans un sale état.

- Beth ! Il faudrait nettoyer la salle à manger. Lysandre a vomi sur le tapis !

- Très bien !

- Je l'emmène dans ma chambre ! Ne nous dérangez pas et appelez le médecin s'il vous plaît.

- Très bien !

Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, le posa sur son lit et le déshabilla. Il le glissa sous sa couverture, il était totalement nu. Il tremblait, il mit sa main devant sa bouche comme pour signifier qu'il allait vomir. Heureusement, Castiel avait amené une bassine prévoyant que cela arrive. Il attrapa la tête de Lysandre et le porta pour le relever. Il n'avait les yeux qu'à mi-ouvert. Il vomit plusieurs fois et se rallongea. Il sentit au bout d'un moment un autre corps chaud sous les draps. Nu également. Il se réfugia dans ses bras précipitamment, se blottissant contre le torse chaud et agréable, il nicha sa tête dans le creux de son coup, il put s'endormir ainsi, en pleurant quelques larmes de bien-être... Il n'avait encore jamais connu ça...


	6. Quatrième Rouage: Factices Adieux

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Robotic Doll

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Castiel/Lysandre

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand un jeune homme de l'aristocratie anglaise apprend que de magnifique poupée cyborg sont sur le marché, il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir en acquérir une lui aussi...

* * *

La jeune doll venait de s'éveiller. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, mais il pouvait sentir quelque chose de chaud l'entourant. Quel sensation étrange, lui qui était si froid, comment pouvait-il être aussi chaud ? Il était presque bouillonnant. Surtout son bas ventre. Malgré le fait que la douleur se soit atténuée un tant soit peu, il ne pouvait toujours pas marcher correctement, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il bougea un peu, essayant de se libérer de ces bras forts. Mais c'était en vain, il se recoucha et se rapprocha du corps bouillant, puis se rendormit finalement bercé par la douce chaleur.

Ce n'est que quelques heures après que le rouquin se réveilla à son tour. Il baissa la tête et regarda sa doll les yeux fermés. Il dormait à poing fermé. Il avait l'air serein, l'aura de méfiance qu'il arborait habituellement avait littéralement disparu. Castiel devait bien l'avouer, Lysandre était vraiment magnifique. Ses yeux ne purent se décrocher de la silhouette. Il semblait pur.

Lysandre recommença à bouger et à grogner. Etait-ce de la douleur ? Ou le poids de son maître qui le gênait ? Castiel sentit la touffe blanche bougée, puis il leva la tête vers son maître.

Lysandre rougit instantanément, il venait de prendre conscience de la situation. Ils étaient encore nus sous les draps. Puis, le rose disparut de son visage. Il se souvint que ce n'était pas le seul à avoir été sous ces fines couvertures. Il sentit le dégoût remonter le long de sa gorge, pour finalement redescendre. Cette fois-ci, les nausées ne venaient plus de son mal.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe le bel endormi ?

- Rien... maître...

Le décoloré se rapprocha de lui, et, déposa quelques baisers sur ses joues. Il descendit également dans sa nuque. Il tenait toujours la doll dans ses bras. Comptait-il le lâcher un jour ?

- Maître, arrêtez s'il vous plaît. Je dois aller travailler.

- Non, de un, tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre et de deux, le médecin va venir t'ausculter. Donc tu restes au lit.

- Maître, sauf votre respect, je vais mieux.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Alors on peut recommencer à le faire ?

- Maître, je ne pense pas que...

Les mains de Castiel se dirigeaient déjà vers le bas du dos de notre ami, mais n'avait-il pas touché l'endroit à préparer que Lysandre retint un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu vois que tu ne vas pas mieux. Donc tu restes au lit.

Et sur ce, Castiel se leva et recoucha Lysandre, qui, lui, ne voyait pas les choses comme cela. Il s'était fait avoir par son maître. Il aurait mieux fait de se retenir de gémir. Il n'aimait pas rester à rien faire. Il se sentait vraiment inutile, mais il ne devait pas désobéir à son maître.

- Je te laisse avec le médecin, je reviens tout à l'heure. Sois sage, d'accord ?

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage du rouquin.

Le médecin entra dans la pièce sombre. Il commença à l'ausculter, ce qui mit mal à l'aise Lysandre, ce fut la position qu'il dut emprunter pour que le généraliste puisse contempler l'ampleur des dégâts.

- Hé bien, ce n'est pas un tendre votre maître.

-...

- Et vous n'êtes pas un bavard à ce que je vois.

- ...

Il fit signe à la doll qu'elle pouvait se rhabiller. Lysandre attrapa ses quelques habits posés sur une chaise non loin de là. Le médecin sortit de la pièce, et ce fut à Castiel de rentrer à son tour.

- Hé Lysandre ! Dé... hum... Désolé !

La doll se retourna, et d'un air ébahi, dévisagea son maître. Il s'était... excusé ? Avait-il bien compris ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu... Tu vas pas me faire répéter quand même !

Castiel était aussi rouge que sa chevelure. ''S'excuser'' n'était pas un mot très employer dans son vocabulaire. Le décoloré n'avait d'ailleurs aucun souvenir du fait qu'il se soit déjà excusé. Peu importe la faute qu'il faisait, sa fierté l'empêchait strictement de le faire.

Lysandre se tourna et pressa le pas. Il sentait la honte l'envahir. Pour lui, le fait que son maître s'excuse n'était pas quelque chose de bien. Non, au contraire, c'était une très mauvaise chose.

Il se retourna une deuxième fois, et regarda son maître.

- Ne vous excusez pas maître s'il vous plaît. Je... enfin... Je veux dire, c'est ma faute. Alors ne vous excusez pas.

Castiel dévisagea à son tour Lysandre. Il semblait choqué par ce comportement. Il s'excusait ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est lui qui avait été blessé par l'égoïsme de son maître ? Et il s'excusait ? Castiel en fut chamboulé. Il s'approcha de lui mais ne le toucha pas.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

-Pour une doll, c'est une honte innommable que son maître s'excuse. Vous savez, nous ne sommes que des objets. Nous sommes bons à être utiliser, puis, quand notre propriétaire se lasse, il nous jette. Un jour, vous verrez, cela vous arrivera aussi.

- Que... ?

- Vous trouverez un nouveau passe-temps. Plus amusant peut-être, plus beau ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. La vie d'une doll, c'est d'effectuer les désirs de son propriétaire pour qu'il nous garde le plus longtemps avec lui. S'il nous rejette ou nous renvoie à l'usine, c'est notre faute. Nous nous devons de faire de notre mieux. Voilà ce qu'est le cruel monde de l'industrie de poupée mi-humaine, mi-robot. Nous sommes rejetés par tous, critiqués par tous, et nous subissons les moqueries de tous. Il vaut mieux tomber sur un maître gentil et bien sous tous rapports. Au moins, nous aurons une continuité de vie assurée.

- Tu...

Lysandre sourit. Ce fut un sourire mélancolique. Ce même sourire creva le cœur du rebelle. Il ne savait pourquoi, pourquoi Lysandre était aussi pessimiste. Mais il comprit l'étendu de sa peine, et surtout, la dureté dans laquelle il vivait. Les yeux de sa doll reflétaient tout ce qu'il désirait ne pas voir en lui.

- Lysandre, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

- Il a dit ça aussi, vous savez.

- Ton ancien maître ?

- Oui.

- Ne penses-tu pas que ce n'est pas une grande perte vu ce qu'il te faisait ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça. Je ne permettrais pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit, une doll obéit aux désirs de son maître.

-...

- Et puis, ne pensez pas que ce que vous m'avez fait hier équivaut à ce qu'il me faisait ?

Le décoloré ne répondit pas. Il était livide et blanc comme un linge. Alors voilà ce que pensait Lysandre de lui ? Il le comparait au monstre qu'était son ex-propriétaire ? Pour une doll, tous ses propriétaires étaient-ils tous les mêmes ? Oui, certainement, Lysandre n'était en rien différent des autres. Mais cela faisait mal à Castiel de se l'avouer.

- Hé bien, si je suis un monstre. Tu devrais retourner avec ton ancien maître, non ?

Les mots Du rouquin avaient dépassé sa pensée. Mais maintenant, tout était trop tard, il allait continuer sur ce chemin.

- Tu veux repartir ? N'est-ce pas ? Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui ?

- Maître ? Que dîtes-vous ?

Castiel sortit de la chambre et enferma sa doll pleine d'incompréhension à l'intérieur. Ce fut une demi-heure après qu'il comprit ce qui se passait. La jeune femme qui l'avait réclamé le premier jour de sa venue était là, devant lui. Son maître, ou devrait-il son ex-maître était là, adossé à la porte. Le rouquin ne regarda pas Lysandre dans les yeux.

- Tu viens avec moi ! Je t'avais dit que je te récupérerais ! Le baron vient de te vendre à ton ancien maître. J'en connais un qui va être content.

Un sourire diabolique se traça sur le visage de la jeune femme. Lysandre n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Il venait de comprendre.

Il passa devant son maître et lui murmura une dernière chose.

- Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que s'excuser n'apportait rien de bon. Vous vous êtes lassé bien vite.

Il esquissa un dernier sourire, derrière se cachait toute sa peine, sa déception et son mal. Il savait ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'est d'être rejeté par Castiel. Rien n'aurait pu faire souffrir son cœur plus qu'il ne l'avait fait.

Il laissa échapper une larme une fois qu'il fut dans la calèche le menant à l'enfer. Il n'avait plus d'espoir de revoir un jour Castiel...


	7. Cinquième Rouage: Perversion Absolue

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Robotic Doll

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Castiel/Lysandre

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand un jeune homme de l'aristocratie anglaise apprend que de magnifique poupée cyborg sont sur le marché, il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir en acquérir une lui aussi...

* * *

Il laissa échapper une larme une fois qu'il fut dans la calèche le menant à l'enfer. Il n'avait plus d'espoir de revoir un jour Castiel...

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande demeure. Ce compte n'habitait pas dans la ville elle-même. Il habitait dans les alentours. Près d'une forêt. Peut-être était-il dans un coin isolé pour mieux pouvoir faire crier sa pauvre doll ?

Les jambes de Lysandre étaient bloquées. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre. C'était comme si on lui avait coulé du béton dans les mollets. Il avait des papillons dans les yeux. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il se souvenait de tous ces endroits parfaitement. Il avait dû faire l'amour avec son maître à peu près partout ici. Lysandre tiqua à son expression, non, ce n'était pas faire l'amour... C'était plus violent, plus bestial, plus physique... Tout ce qui n'était pas Castiel. Son maître actuel le violait. Oui, cette fois-ci c'était le bon terme.

Il avait les yeux embués pas les doutes, les craintes et les regrets. Il regrettait l'incident avec Castiel. Il ne pouvait nommer ça de trahison. En tant que doll, tout était de sa faute.

Un pas après l'autre, il marchait mécaniquement. Tic, toc, tic, toc... Voilà le bruit qui résonnait en lui. C'était le décompte avant la fin. L'horloge de la peur venait de s'éveiller en lui.

Le crissement que poussa la porte rouillée ressemblait au cri intérieur que poussa Lysandre en revoyant ce lieu qu'il avait tant détesté. Il entendait encore son ancien maître le traiter de chienne, ou d'autres noms tous aussi peu valorisant les uns les autres.

Il aurait tellement voulu que Castiel revienne sur ce qu'il avait dit. Qu'il le garde comme il avait promis. Finalement, il était comme tous les autres. Il n'e voulait qu'à son corps. Une fois de plus, le cœur du victorien fut brisé par le rouquin. Il était tombé de haut. Il espérait être plus qu'un jouet sexuel pour ce maître si égoïste et si adorable à la fois. Il avait pris tant soin de lui en quelques semaines. Même s'il avait fait chaviré son cœur plus d'une fois, il lui avait fait retrouvé les sensations et sentiments humains.

Il entra, les majordomes le débarrassèrent de son manteau. Il entendit les pas dans l'escalier en marbre, son cœur se glaça. Plus le son se rapprochait, plus l'appréhension et le stress montait en lui. Cela avait commencé par le bas de son corps, puis monta dans le torse pour ensevelir complètement le corps entier.

Et là, il l'aperçut. Son bourreau, l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde, qui l'avait martyrisé, qui l'avait humilié maintes et maintes fois.

- Monte dans la chambre !

Lysandre connaissait très bien le chemin. Il recommença sa démarche mécanique. Il monta marche par marche et se trouva face à la porte de la chambre en question. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attraper la poignée. La porte n'était qu'à moitié fermée, il passa sa main sur le bois la constituant, il essayait de ralentir l'arrivée du supplice. Mais il dût se résigner à entrer quand il entendit la voix plus que mécontente de son maître.

Il entra, et vu son maître à moitié habillé sur le lit. Une sorte de cravache à la main. La doll redoutait le pire.

Le maître avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts émeraude. Un vrai visage d'ange, sauf qu'il n'y avait que son visage qui représentait quelque chose de pur.

- Viens là ! Chienne !

Lysandre avança, l'estomac noué par la peur.

Le maître s'approcha de sa doll. Il lui tourna autour et s'arrêta. La blessure au niveau du bassin de Lysandre était toujours présente, il souffrirait certainement encore plus que d'habitude.

Le maître semblait en colère, mais pourquoi ?

- Ca t'as plu de te faire baiser par l'autre abruti ? Espèce de petite salope !

- Maître...

- Avoue que tu as aimé, dis-le ! Je le sais ! Je te pousse dans les bras de quelqu'un étranger, et toi tu écartes les cuisses ? Je vois que je ne t'ai pas assez bien éduquer ! Tu pensais que j'allais apprécier le fait qu'il te bécote devant tout le monde à la soirée ?

- Vous m'aviez renvoyé !

- La ferme !

Un coup de cravache claqua sur le dos maintenant ensanglanté de Lysandre. Celui-ci retint un cri de douleur. Le maître s'approcha, s'abaissa et lécha le sang de la doll serrant les dents. Il passa sa main dessus exagéra sur les plaies dégoulinantes.

- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes avoir mal ! Dis-le ! Crie-le !

Les coups de cravache suivirent jusqu'à ce que Lysandre s'abandonne aux cris de douleur.

Le maître le jeta à terre et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

- Tu vois quand tu veux ! Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Je prends la formule mouillé aujourd'hui.

Un rayonnant sourire était plaqué sur le visage du bond.

Lysandre se rapprocha de la braguette de son interlocuteur, l'ouvrit et prit le membre gorgé de sang dans sa bouche. Il était répugné à l'idée de toucher quelqu'un comme lui. Et ses blessures n'arrangeaient rien. Le maître se relâcha dans sa bouche, le liquide blanc coulait de parte et d'autre des lèvres d'un Lysandre absolument dégoûté. Le visqueux et pâteux liquide indiquait qu'il n'avait rien fait de puis pas mal de temps.

Il crut vomir en sentant le maître enfoncer un peu plus profond dans sa gorge la chose. Il se retint et se retira brusquement. Le blond décida de passer aux choses un peu plus sérieuses.

- Tu ne veux plus ? C'est bien dommage. A croire que tu t'es habitué à la douceur. Va-t-il falloir que je te réapprenne la signification du mot ''douleur'' ? Apparemment oui.

Il esquissa à nouveau un sourire n'annonçant rien de bon. Il abaissa violemment le pantalon de Lysandre. Il attrapa la cravache qui traînait non loin d'eux.

- Maintenant tu te mets à quatre pattes comme un bon petit toutou ! Tout de suite !

Lysandre obéit, il se positionna comme son maître l'avait ordonné. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur quand il sentit quelque chose d'énorme et dur s'enfoncer en lui. Ce n'était pas son maître, non, c'était bien pire. Il venait de lui enfoncer le manche de la cravache à l'intérieur, à sec.

La douleur de sa blessure plus le déchirement créé était infernale pour lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, le sang reprit place. Plus les coups de buttoir était forts et plus Lysandre lâchait des cris faisant se réjouir son maître.

- Te voir te plaindre comme ça devant moi Lysandre, c'est extrêmement jouissif.

Lysandre avait cru la fin de son supplice finit quand il sentit l'objet se retirer lentement, très lentement. Mais non, ce la laissa place à autre chose, quelque chose fait de chair et de sang, apparemment en ébullition. La doll sentait tout, il était toujours dans la même position. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses genoux le faisaient souffrir. Il était partagé entre une envie de vomir et des nausées atroces et de la souffrance extrême.

Une bête, voilà ce qu'était Dakota von Manfred. Il prenait un plaisir malsain à faire souffrir son jouet. Il aurait pu jouir rien qu'en regardant sa doll se mutiler. Mais comment Castiel avait-il pu laisser Lysandre repartir dans ces abîmes de folie ?

Castiel, hé bien, il était totalement abasourdi par sa stupidité. Comment avait-il pu le laisser partir ? Mais en même temps, Lysandre n'avait-il pas dit qu'il était comme tous les autres ? Qu'il lui faisait aussi mal que son ancien maître ? N'était-ce que parce qu'il était vexé qu'il l'avait renvoyé en enfer ? A croire que oui, son égoïsme était vraiment grave. Il s'en voulait, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas le récupérer. Enfin, il ne pouvait plus. Il se coucha, et s'endormit pour la fin de la journée, pendant qu'un autre, se faisait violer sans arrêt.

Ce fut au bout de plusieurs heures que Dakota relâcha son étreinte sur sa doll. Il était encore éveillé, il titubait, somnolait.

- Maintenant tu as le droit de dormir, mais sur le sol !

La doll le regarda, il se coucha sur le sol de marbre glacé. Il se remémorait la douce chaleur qu'il avait connu ce matin-même. Ce la l'aida à s'endormir... Du repos, il en avait bien besoin. Car ce n'était qu'un début à une affreuse suite d'actions perverses... Auxquelles il était la cible directe...


	8. Sixième Rouage: Doutes Profonds Abandon

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Robotic Doll

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Castiel/Lysandre

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand un jeune homme de l'aristocratie anglaise apprend que de magnifique poupée cyborg sont sur le marché, il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir en acquérir une lui aussi...

* * *

''Pourquoi je l'ai laissé à ce connard ?'', voilà ce que ruminait Castiel. Il avait réfléchit, beaucoup, intensément et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était s'en vouloir. Il fallait qu'il le récupère, mais comment ? C'était déjà trop tard, il avait appelé l'usine et avait dit qu'il était mécontent. La première personne qu'il entendit se réjouir, ce fut cette femme qu'il avait rencontré le premier jour de l'arrivée de sa doll, de son ange. Oui, il disait bien son ange. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un. Bien qu'il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de la nature de ses sentiments. Malgré qu'il soit une doll ou n'importe quoi, il voulait l'avoir près de lui. Il voulait le récupérer, mais comment ?

Il n'en pouvait plus d'être dans cette état de nerf permanent. Il décida de changer d'air, mais pas de la manière habituelle. Le bordel, les filles faciles, tout ça était finit. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main, si ce n'était pas pour lui-même, ce serait pour Lysandre. Cela faisait à peine deux jours et il en était arrivé au point de renifler les oreillers ou même les draps où le beau victorien s'était posé, avait laissé ne serait-ce qu'une petite parcelle d'odeur lui appartenant. Son odeur, parlons-en... C'était une senteur comparable au muguet, il sentait constamment la fleur, cette senteur avait des tons fruités et suaves, mais aussi légers et frais. Ce garçon sentait aussi une odeur différente, celle du mystère. Il aurait voulu le comprendre, mais il n'avait même pas été capable de le consoler... Oui, Castiel se détestait.

Il attrape la dernière chemise qu'il lui avait offerte, ça sentait encore ce qu'il recherchait. Il la prenait contre lui, c'était devenu son doudou. Il plongeait son visage dans le tissu frais. Il enleva son seul haut qui était son pyjama, un t-shirt large lui tombant un peu plus bas que les fesses.

Il commença à se caresser, il touchait son torse, puis un de ses tétons commençant légèrement à pointer. Son envie se dressait peu à peu à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement. Il titilla la chair tendre et rosé au niveau de ses pectoraux. Sa voix commença à se faire entendre, bien que timide au début, elle s'éleva au fur et à mesure de la chose. Quelques murmures lui échappèrent...

- Lysandre... hum... ah...

Il descendit une autre main et passa outre le bout de tissu commençant à devenir humide, quelques tâches de plaisir étaient présentes. Il caressa d'abord du bout des doigts sa verge complètement durcit. Il passait son pouce sur son gland laissant passer une matière visqueuse et âcre. Il continua le mouvement répétitif lui procurant l'allégresse dont il avait besoin.

- Lysandre... Lys... ah... hum... c'est... trop... bon... Lysandre !

Et il se libéra en criant le nom de son amant. Il l'imaginait touchant son corps, le dévorant.

- Maître... maître arrêtez...

Lysandre, lui, était de nouveau par terre, à croupi cette fois-ci. Il se masturbait seul, devant son maître.

- Ecarte plus les jambes chienne.

Lysandre ne réagit pas.

- Quand je dis écarte c'est écarte !

Dakota se leva, et se saisit des deux genoux. Il les écarta au point de les faire craquer.

- Tu vois quand tu veux ! Maintenant supplie-moi !

Lysandre ne dit rien, il arrêta les allers et venus qui ne lui procuraient même pas une once de plaisir.

- Qui t'a dit de t'arrêter sale petit bon à rien. Tu es mon jouet et tu dois m'obéir.

Lysandre osa lui rire au nez. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le faisait. Cherchait-il un châtiment ou se rebellait-il simplement ?

- Je pense que ton dernier maître te traiter avec beaucoup trop de douceur. Moi, je n'aime pas ça. Mais tu sais, je vais satisfaire ta soif de liquide ma petite putain à moi.

Le maître s'approcha du victorien encore sonné par le violent craquement. Dake déboutonna son pantalon de soie, le fit glisser sur ses jambes puis fit subir au boxer le même sort. Lysandre put apercevoir le monstrueux objet empli de désir. Le blond attrapa Lysandre par les cheveux et l'attira brusquement à sa queue.

-Suce-moi ! Sinon, tu préfères peut-être que je te prenne à sec ? dit-il en souriant machiavéliquement.

Lysandre obéit, il préférait ça que de se faire prendre aussi violement que la veille. Mais cela le dégoûtait, sentir ce morceau de chair s'enfoncer au plus profond de sa gorge lui donnait l'envie de vomir. Le liquide blanchâtre tombait directement dans sa gorge, il crût s'étouffer. Son maître donnait de légers coups de bassin et faisait onduler ses hanches afin de suivre le rythme que la doll avait imprégné au mouvement. Le blond se libéra finalement dans sa bouche, emporté par un orgasme des plus forts.

- C'est bien, tu as bien travaillé. Finalement, je pense ne pas avoir besoin de te rééduquer. Ca devrait aller comme ça, surtout que tu devrais oublier ses mains au plus vite parce que tu ne le reverras plus jamais. Et puis je te prépare quelque chose des plus... enfin, tu verras.

Il sourit à cette dernière parole, d'une manière malsaine. Mais qu'avait-il derrière la tête ?

Lysandre savait très bien que Castiel l'avait rejeté et ne viendrait pas pour le rechercher. Alors pourquoi s'obstiner ? Pourquoi continuer à désirer qu'il vienne le chercher ? Hein ? Si quelqu'un pouvait le lui dire ? Il savait pourtant, mais il ne voulait pas se le dire, pas le penser. Sinon il tomberait dans une décadence de plus en plus profonde. Il devait oublier et faire table rase du passé. Il devait se résigner.

Maintenant, son maître était Dakota.

Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que le décoloré pouvait penser à cette instant tellement c'était improbable. La perte d'un être cher l'avait fait réfléchir, vraiment beaucoup.

Après avoir rendu visite à plusieurs de ses amis dans le but de voir du monde et de penser à autre chose, Castiel décida d'agir. Il se dirigea vers la résidence de ce jeune fou. Il avait réussi à récupérer l'adresse en allant harceler les gens de l'usine. Il était tombé sur une jeune femme plutôt rétissante, c'est alors qui lui avait énumérer ce que le jeune homme savait de la doll. N'ayant pas un fond méchant, elle lui donna son adresse mais lui fit promettre de ne rien dire. Il acquiesça, le plus important était qu'il avait eu cette foutu localisation.

Il s'arrêta en calèche un peu avant la grande demeure qu'il pouvait maintenant voir de loin tellement elle était imposante. Il passa le grand portail et s'arrêta devant la gigantesque porte. Il savait que Lysandre n'était plus très loin de lui. Il était même à quelques mètres. Il sonna, pas de réponse, il ressona, encore aucune réponse. Il arrêta puis fit un tour rapide de la maison, aucune trace de vie. Il retourna devant la grande porte et ressona une dernière fois, celle-ci devait être la bonne.

Il vu alors la porte s'entre-ouvrir et entendit un crissement désagréable. Il eut à peine le temps de voir la personne en question qu'il se fut attraper par le crâne et son nez fut écraser contre un tissu plutôt mouillé et moite.

Il sentit son corps devenir lourd, sa vue se brouiller et le contour des formes devenir très flou. Du chloroforme, certainement. Mais dans quelle maison de fou était-il tombé ? Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre quelque chose, une voix d'homme.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.


	9. Septième Rouage Partie Une: Fil Rouge

Auteur : Yukarinization

Titre : Robotic Doll

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi mais appartiennent à beemoov!

Rating: T

Couple: Castiel/Lysandre

Info : !fanfic YAOI donc ce qui sont pas intéressés vous connaissez la sortie!

Résumé : Quand un jeune homme de l'aristocratie anglaise apprend que de magnifique poupée cyborg sont sur le marché, il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir en acquérir une lui aussi...

* * *

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

POV Castiel

J'ai froid... c'est...dur ?... Mais où est-ce que je suis ? Ah ouai... L'autre timbré à la porte m'a fait respirer son vieux truc à la con... Putain que je suis de mauvaise humeur... Mais attend, je suis où là ? Et surtout, pourquoi j'ai mal au crâne comme ça ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête fourrée dans un étau ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit infernal ?

Fin POV Castiel

Le rouquin venait de se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était. A l'intérieur d'une cage d'acier, enfermé. Une cage assez grande pour contenir un homme, mais une cage quand même. De plus, il était à moitié nu, seul son sous-vêtement le cachait. Et il avait... des menottes ?

Il fit tourner ses yeux un peu partout, il se situait mieux à présent. Il se trouvait dans une énorme salle, sur une estrade. Un rideau rouge cachait encore quelque chose... qui risquait d'être fort déplaisant pour lui. C'était un vieux théâtre abandonné, les murs de pierre le constituant étaient entièrement peints. Une charpente toute faite de bois et un sol de marbre blanc.

Des hommes, des tas d'hommes portant des masques étaient là. Tous sifflant, comptant leur argent et discutant. Ils étaient tous... ils véhiculaient une atmosphère sale, malsaine, nauséabonde, baigné d'immondices. Cachés ces masques, ils ressemblaient à des monstres, assoiffés de quelque chose certainement de choses de la perversité.

- Quel bande de porcs.

Castiel s'insurgea, il était dans une colère sombre, mais malgré tout, impuissant.

Une voix brisa cette mascarade.

- Et voilà ce que vous attendiez messieurs, je vous l'avais promis. Le lot spécial.

Et en éclat de voix, le rideau se leva, et là, un Lysandre nu se présenta aux yeux du rebelle. Il était attaché au mur par un collier digne de celui d'un chien. Ce collier rattaché lui-même à une sorte de laisse de cuir. Ceci lui laissait une petite marge de mouvements.

Les yeux de la doll n'affichaient aucune expression, était-il drogué ? Ou pire ? A moitié inconscient ? Malade ? Blessé ? Ca il l'était certainement. Les pires choses tourbillonnaient dans la tête du roux. Mais qu'avaient-ils et surtout qu'allaient-ils faire à son ange ?

Le blond se rapprocha de la cage de Castiel.

- J'espère que tu vas apprécier le spectacle.

Et un sourire vicieux s'esquissa sur son visage. Visage des plus immorales.

- Celui qui payera le plus aura le droit de défoncer le merveilleux cul de ce jeune homme ici présent. Et croyez-moi, l'intérieur est un délice, surtout quand on force un peu l'entrée.

Et là il aperçut une tonne de liasses de billets se lever en même temps. Alors c'était pour ça tout cet argent. Dakota se tourna vers Lysandre, complètement amorphe.

- Je vais vous faire un petit échauffement. Profitez bien de la vue... Et... Toi aussi.

Son regard se pointa sur le roux encore enfermé.

Le blond s'approcha du corps inanimé, tenant toujours une sorte de petit bâtonnet de la taille et la largeur d'un coton-tige. Il s'approcha du membre de Lysandre et commença à le lécher, il prit en taille, en volume, le sang ne cessait de circuler dans ce petit endroit de son corps. Dakota regarda sournoisement Castiel et rit. Il empoigna le petit bâtonnet et l'enfonça violemment dans l'urètre de ce dernier. Laissant juste un morceau dépasser, il venait de bloquer l'écoulement de liquide acre. Plutôt fier de lui, il se releva.

- Très bien, maintenant admirez !

Le blond attrapa Lysandre et l'empala sur sa hampe dressée, cela lui arracha un cri de douleur.

- Continue de crier ma belle. Enfin, je vais t'aider un peu.

Il enchaîna les coups de butoir, jusqu'à toucher un point sensible lui faisant produire des gémissements, puis des cris. Le blond se stoppa.

- Allez, tu as assez profité comme ça.

Le ''maître'' accéléra et se libéra en lui. Il tourna son regard vers les autres hommes qui n'en pouvait déjà plus de cette démonstration.

- A vous maintenant.

Un sourire des plus ignobles se peint sur sa face. Et là, plusieurs hommes se levèrent en même temps, leurs liasses de billets à la main. Ils se déshabillèrent pour la plupart, et commencèrent à œuvrer sur le corps sans défense du frêle jeune homme.

Ils devaient être cinq, peut-être six ou même sept. Tous étaient en train de le mordre, le lécher, le pénétrer comme des carnassiers. Certains le forçaient à les sucer à les masturber. Et Castiel ne pouvait être qu'un spectateur de cette immonde pièce. Ils changeaient régulièrement de place en ce qui concernait la pénétration.

Tout d'un coup, il entendit un faible gémissement venir de son ange, un murmure presque inaudible, mais il sût pourtant l'entendre, le distinguer... puisque c'était son prénom.

- Je rêve ? Souffla Castiel.

- Nan tu ne rêves pas. Tu vois, il gémit ton nom. Si c'est pas mignon ?

Dake attrapa le bras du roux et approcha une sorte de seringue.

- Tu es beaucoup trop tendu, ça n'ira jamais pour la suite du programme. Tu devrais être content, je vais te faire une faveur. J'espère que tu vas apprécier, ça t'aidera à te détendre.

Il se débâtit, ne voulant pas de ça. Mais il ne put vraiment se défendre longtemps car ses menottes lui lacéraient les poignets tellement elles étaient serrées. Puis, ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, et finalement un bruit sourd vint de la prison de fer.

Castiel s'était écrasé contre le barreau d'acier qui le tenait encore debout. Puis il glissa tant la scène était affreuse et... excitante ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il était maintenant assis sur le métal gelé qui le stimulait encore plus. Son sous-vêtement devint sombre à quelque endroit, et quelques instants plus tard, un liquide coula. Nan mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Il était émoustillé à cause ça ? Il ne pouvait même pas se toucher pour se libérer, son érection devenait douloureuse. Autant regarder Lysandre se faire prendre par Dake l'avait laissé complètement insensible, même nauséeux, autant le voir se faire lécher, sucer, prendre et caresser par tous ses hommes en même temps ne le laisser pas de marbre. Ce qui renforça son envie de régurgiter en réalisant ce qui était en train de l'enfiévrer.

Le blond se rapprocha une fois de plus et ouvrit sa cage, il se rapprocha et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose.

- Tu en as envie ?

Le rouquin n'osait rien répondre, de peur de dire quelque chose de pire que ce qu'il ne pensait actuellement...


	10. Septième Rouage Partie Deux: Fil Rouge

Le rouquin n'osait rien répondre, de peur de dire quelque chose de pire que ce qu'il ne pensait actuellement.

- Tu réagis plutôt bien à ça, même si c'est différent de ma chienne. J'oserais même penser que tu es excitant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as injecté connard ?

-Oh, tu es en colère peut-être ? Mais t'es mignon en fait. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'effet par au bout d'une demi journée. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas être tellement excité que tu vas vouloir sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la cage et s'approcha de lui, Castiel commença à trembler légèrement. De peur ou d'excitation ? Le blond s'agenouilla près de lui et lui murmura à ses oreilles rougies en soufflant légèrement, pour rendre son érection encore un peu plus douloureuse.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi en attendant. Ca doit commencer à te faire mal non ?

Il sentit la main de ce dernier se positionner sur son sexe dur, il faisait de lent vas et viens sur sa verge, et appuyait de temps en temps sur son gland suintant de plaisir. Le produit devait vraiment faire un effet dévastateur car en quelques minutes il se déversa dans la main.

Le blond lui détacha les menottes mais le rebelle ne bougea pas, son souffle était encore erratique par la jouissance que lui avait apporté cette masturbation. Tout son corps était pris de légers spasmes.

Dake sortit de la cage et s'approcha du troupeau de porc autour de sa doll. En quelques coups de pieds, il les fit déguerpir.

- Vous êtes vraiment incapables, il n'a pas joui une seule fois.

Et là, un sourire effrayant s'esquissa sur son visage. Il se dirigea vers la cage et attrapa Castiel par le poignet. Il le jeta sur Lysandre, Lysandre qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

- Allez, maintenant, lui va vous montrer comment on faire jouir cette catin.

Le blond venait de s'adresser à l'assemblée. Il rajouta même quelque chose dont le roux ne se doutait pas, mais alors pas le moins du monde.

- Fais nous une belle performance Castiel von Hanilson, vous êtes... comment dire... enregistrés.

Le visage du rebelle afficha un doute, puis de la colère pour ensuite se transformer en désarroi. Qu'allait-il faire de cette vidéo ? Tant pis, c'était déjà trop tard.

Il caressa le buste du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, qui commença à gémir sous cette pression. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et lui lécha tour à tour ses deux petites pointes roses. Il fit descendre sa langue le long de ses pectoraux plus que développer. Puis, il arriva à la séparation entre son bas ventre et la chose déjà dressée fièrement. Il titilla le bout du gland avec sa langue, puis d'un coup lui prit la verge en entier dans la bouche, ce qui arracha un terrible crie de complaisance à son ange.

Son odeur était enivrante, il voulait débarrasser Lysandre de cette crasse dont il avait écopé pendant que tous ces hommes se déversaient en lui, le touchaient ou le léchaient. S'il avait pu, Castiel les aurait tous tuer sur le champ, en leur faisant connaître les pires souffrances.

Plus le corps de son amant se décontractait, plus la semence des précédents violeurs s'écoulait de son intimité, mais il n'y avait pas que ça, une matière rouge s'écoulait également, c'était bien évidemment son sang. Tant pis, ça lui servirait de lubrifiant. Il lécha ses doigts un à un. Il en rentra un, Lysandre soupira, un deuxième, il gémit, puis un troisième, il poussa un cri de bien-être.

Ce cri excita de nouveaux quelques pervers, ils essayèrent d'accéder à l'estrade mais Dakota sortit sa cravache... Bien sûr, il l'avait tout le temps avec lui, mais cela vous étonne ? Il la fit fouetter à terre pour éloigner tout signe de résistance.

La jeune doll baissa la tête, regardant le jeune homme sous lui avec insistance. Alors, il l'avait enfin reconnu ? Le rebelle n'en était pas encore sûr. Il recommença à toucher la peau diaphane de Lysandre, il aimait l'entendre gémir, cela lui prouvait qu'il allait bien, qu'il se sentait bien. Il se prouvait également à lui-même qu'il n'était pas comme tous ces autres et que son excitation passagère de toute à l'heure n'était dû qu'à cette saleté de produit.

Il déposa quelques baisers dans le dos de son ange, suivant la ligne invisible que formait sa colonne vertébrale. Le victorien plongea son visage dans la touffe rouge de Castiel. Le rebelle l'allongea alors à terre, il attendit un peu avant de le pénétrer, il voulait absolument qu'il le reconnaisse. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation purement physique.

Il sut que sa doll l'avait reconnu quand elle dirigea sa main vers sa joue en la lui caressant et murmurant faiblement un ''Vas-y''.

Castiel souleva doucement le bassin du garçon sous lui. Il y alla délicatement, il avait tellement peur de lui faire mal après tout ce qu'il avait pris à l'intérieur aujourd'hui, et même certainement les jours d'avant. Il rentra presque jusqu'au bout lorsque le visage de son amant se crispa, il se stoppa.

Mais ce fut donc la doll qui s'empala sur le membre dur de son partenaire, il ne voulait pas attendre. Il le voulait en lui, maintenant, lui et rien que lui. Il accrocha ses bras autour de son cou, et enfouie son visage dans le creux que formait son coup et sa clavicule. C'était trop bon, les mains de Castiel partout sur lui, le sentir, c'était une extase absolue.

Castiel se déhancha avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, il faisait onduler ses hanches au fur et à mesure que le bassin de Lysandre bougeait. Ils étaient en symbiose parfaite, quand un des corps bougeait, c'était pour trouver la meilleure forme, celle qui s'assemblerait avec l'autre corps exactement comme il le fallait.

Ils entendirent un rire rauque à un moment, mais plus ils s'assemblaient et moins ils entendaient les bruits parasites. Ils étaient déjà loin.

Au bout d'un moment, Castiel toucha l'endroit, la boule de nerf qui fit vibrer son partenaire. Il réitéra son mouvement en lui pour lui arracher des cris de complaisance, d'allégresse, de plus en plus forts. Le rythme accéléra d'un coup, la peau de bassin du rouquin voulait retrouver celle des fesses rebondies de son amant. Lysandre se cambra encore un peu plus pour mieux sentir son amant en lui, chose réussit, il entra encore plus profondément. Castiel pouvait sentir les chairs intimes de son ange blessées.

Ils se lâchèrent en même temps, l'un à l'intérieur et l'autre entre deux corps suants, exténués par l'acte physique.

Castiel approcha son visage de celui de la doll et l'embrassa, langoureusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait, il déposa ensuite quelques baisers mutins dans son cou. Il le prit dans ses bras, ces deux êtres avaient oublié le monde extérieur, ils se trouvaient dans leur bulle, loin de tout.

- Ca va ? Lysandre ?

Le rebelle sentit sa tête monter et descendre au gré de la respiration de son ange. Il comprit bien vite qu'il dormait. Il leva la sienne, mais fut pris par un mal de crâne terrible, il la reposa immédiatement, ne voulant plus perdre Lysandre de sitôt. Le sommeille le happa à son tour dans ses bras.

- Hé bien, vous m'ennuyez tous les deux... C'était drôle mais bon, j'en ai marre... A un de ces quatre !


	11. HuitièmeRouage: Retrouvaille impromptue

Le sommeille le happa à son tour dans ses bras.

- Hé bien, vous m'ennuyez tous les deux... J'en ai marre... A un de ces quatre ! T'as de la chance le rouquin, je te le laisse gratos.

Et le blond partit aussi vite qu'il était rentré dans la vie des deux jeunes hommes.

Ce fut Castiel qui se réveilla le premier, les cheveux rougeâtres emmêlés noyant encore son visage. Il se releva durement, l'effet avait beau être parti, un certain ''résidu'' devait encore être présent dans son sang. Il délaça ses doigts de ceux de la doll encore ensommeillée, et, qui ne tarda pas à reprendre connaissance quand il sentit les secousses provoquées par la personne proche de lui. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, mais après tout ce qu'il avait subit, ce devait être bien trop difficile pour lui... Il retomba immédiatement sur le dos et soupira d'exaspération quant à sa propre faiblesse. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait l'énerver d'être comme ça, gisant sur le sol. Mais il préférait tout de même être là, près de lui, plutôt que de servir encore une fois d'animal de foire.

Le rouquin quant à lui, s'était éloigné de son ange. Ayant quelque chose de bien précis en tête, il pianota rapidement sur son bracelet électronique s'étant révélé être un mini ordinateur, muni évidemment d'un téléphone. Hé oui, la technologie était bien avancée chez eux, les cartes d'identité n'existaient plus, trop de trafique et de marché noir quand la réinstauration des ''esclaves'' fut proclamée. Alors à la place, des sortes de bracelets ou colliers leur étaient assignés dès leur naissance, révélant le prénom, nom de famille, sexe, poids, taille et surtout, le statut qui de nos jours était extrêmement important. Ces ''objets'' très pratiques pour certains, n'obéissaient qu'à leur propriétaire, reconnaissant l'empreinte digital, rétinienne ou le son de la voix.

Castiel passa donc son coup de fil tant attendu, une voix suraigüe parvint à l'autre bout du fil, une jeune femme, en colère. Elle raccrocha au bout de quelques secondes.

Le rouquin se rapprocha à nouveau du corps encore écrasé au sol, ne bougeant pas. Il commença une caresse mécanique dans les cheveux de sa doll, sans réfléchir, cela paraissait si naturel pour lui, mais si étrange pour le victorien. Cependant, il apprécia chaque frôlement de peau à peau, comme s'ils pouvaient être les derniers.

Lysandre avait raison d'avoir peur, quoique… Son maître n'avait-il pas changé ? N'était-il pas revenu le voir ? Les doutes planaient encore dans sa conscience, alors il préférait se laisser emporter dans le plaisir du moment, de l'instant. Au moins, il ne regretterait pas.

Un bruit assourdissant se propagea dans la pièce, ce qui sembla quelques minutes plus tard pour Lysandre, mais qui était en fait une éternité. Le toit de cet espèce de théâtre fut fracassé et le rouquin eut à peine le temps de déplacé son ange avant que la poussière et les gravas ne s'éjectent sur eux.

Là, le victorien put admirer une énorme machine, dans un style ancien, une sorte de mélange entre le style de l'ancien millénaire, et du nouveau. Ce qui défonça la charpente, c'étaient… des sortes de bras mécaniques qui déplaçaient une énorme cabine. Le monstre s'arrêta, la fumée crachée se dissout dans l'air et se stoppa, et la coque transparente s'ouvrit. On put apercevoir une jeune fille de petite taille, habillée d'un pantalon de toile, large sur les hanches et beige de couleur, un t-shirt blanc et une chemise de cuir déchirée aux avants bras et ouverte sur la poitrine, poitrine plutôt… Plate d'ailleurs, comme le reste de ses formes. Elle était également munie de deux bretelles marrons, en cuir également vu l'odeur dégagée, également coiffée d'une sorte de béret, d'une couleur identique à celle de son pantalon bouffant. Elle avança une jambe et posa fièrement un pied sur le devant de la bécane, on put alors distinguer d'énormes bottes marrons et poussiéreuse, griffées par endroit, comme abîmées, un peu comme les rangers de l'armée de résistance. Les chaussures étant trop larges pour les jambes que l'on pourrait nommée de frêles, même cachées par le tissu, étaient maintenues grâce à des sangles de cuivre et d'argent, sangles serrées au maximum. Si on se penchait plus près au niveau de sa tête, on ne voyait qu'une énorme paire de lunettes, grosses, imposantes, brunes et aux contours argentés, orangés, rouillés. Elle soupira, et poussa un cri en articulant une phrase, un cri à vous en broyer les tympans.

Tu viens espèce de crétin de roux ? Ou tu comptes le laisser mourir là peut-être ? Incapable.

Une pointe d'ironie pouvait être décelée dans sa voix.

On pouvait voir un énorme animale robotique derrière elle, entre le renard et le loup. Il bougeait, faisait des bruits, comme une vraie bête, mais ça n'en restait qu'une machine, faite de visses et d'huile à moteur. La composition nous donnait la preuve de sa nature.

La bête sauta alors de l'attelage en ferraille, et vint récupérer les deux corps pour les mener dans la capsule mère et motrice de l'alliage se mouvant. L'animal laissa Castiel descendre seul, puis, il déposa délicatement le corps fragilisé de la doll, comme s'il avait pu sonder le mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Le roux se rapprocha instinctivement de son amant, ne laissant aucune possibilité à l'être vivant à côté de lui de pouvoir s'approcher un peu aussi.

Et il recommença ses caresses, étreignant à moitié Lysandre, sans trop appuyé, de peur de le blesser.

La jeune fille se rassit, fit claquer la sangle en caoutchouc foncé à l'arrière de ses lunettes sur sa tête, repositionna les énormes hublots que formait la devanture de ses lunettes et pianota sur son ''tableau'' de bord. Elle referma la grande vitre de verre, appuyant sur une sorte de levier de vitesse. Les deux jeunes gens à l'arrière n'eurent pas le temps de dire ''ouf'' que la machine avait déjà repris son bonhomme de chemin. La ''conductrice'' ne décrocha pas un seul mot du trajet, sauf pour crier après les gens conduisant n'importe comment.

Arrivés à la demeure connue uniquement du roux, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, passant par le petit porche. Ayant franchis cette petite barrière, l'énorme demeure cubique fut révélée. Toute faîte d'un mélange de fer et de bois, elle était vraiment imposante pour une seule personne.

Après être entrés, Castiel déposa Lysandre sur le lit aux draps blancs, grands ouverts. Ils avaient déjà monté les escaliers du premier étage. La jeune femme retira la grande blouse noire qu'elle portait par-dessus toutes ses affaires. Elle déglutit lourdement pour faire comprendre au rouquin qu'une personne était là et qu'ils devaient sortir. Elle pointa donc du doigt le nouveau venu en blouse blanche, tenant fermement une mallette grise.

Ils sortirent, Castiel laissant à regret son ange aux mains expertes de l'homme, qui pourrait le lui rendre dans un meilleur état. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce un peu plus loin, le style changeait du tout au tout par rapport à la pièce. Celle-ci était décorée de tentures, assez sobres en tout, de couleurs pâles et blêmes. Un violon était présent dans une vitrine, en bois d'ébène, luisant de par le vernis dont il était recouvert. De grands fauteuils étaient disposés, faits certainement de velours, et dont la carcasse était entièrement de bois.

Ils s'assirent. Sans dire un mot.

La jeune femme retira son béret, nous faisant découvrir la magnifique chevelure violacée, malgré sa courteur, qui se cachait en dessous. Elle réajusta ses lunettes, posées fièrement sur sa tête.

Castiel se sentit mal au bout d'un moment, le regard perçant et azuré de la jeune fille en face de lui ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Alors il porta sa vision sur l'objet le plus proche, comme pour s'échapper, et dans le cas présent, c'était le robot ou animal le plus proche. La jeune fille d'à peu près seize ans, suivit le regard avisé de celui-ci, et engagea un semblant de conversation, comme pour meubler un peu la lourde atmosphère.

Hum ça. C'est un truc que j'ai fabriqué dernièrement. Il est sympa hein ? Tu peux l'appeler Fox. Il faudra juste que je lui rajoute la fourrure et il est fini, déclara-t-elle, avec une voix dénuée d'intérêt.

Cool, dit-il d'un ton morne, à ce que je vois, tu as fini par décrocher, je me demandais si t'étais morte, Karorin.

Je sais je sais, mais c'est toi qui m'appelle d'habitude, et là, aucune nouvelles, elle ajouta ça avec un geste de main, dégageant l'air autour d'elle, mais je comprends mieux, rien qu'en le voyant, nan, en fait, rien qu'en voyant ta façon de le regarder, elle appuya sur le ''ta'', je comprends tout de suite mieux. Mais là je tique sur quelque chose, s'il est si important pour m'appeler au secours et ranger ta fierté de côté, pourquoi l'avoir laissé se mettre dans cet état pitoyable ?

Ça te regarde ? Grogna-t-il, il tiqua à son tour puis réfléchit, il lui devait bien ça. Je suppose que tu veux la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Ça va être long, peut-être aussi long que quand tu t'enfermes dans ton atelier pour créer un de tes bidules inutiles. Alors écoute bien, ma très chère sœur.


	12. Neuvième Rouage: Crise de nerfs

Mais comment on a pu en arriver là. Ce n'est pas possible. Mère… Nan, je ne veux pas y croire. Alors on aurait pu tout savoir plus tôt ? C'est ça ? Tu te moques de moi ? Et toi Karorin, tu savais ? Et moi non ? Pourquoi… Je n'en peux plus. Je veux que tu me pardonnes, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu le fasses, je te veux, toi, personne d'autre, juste toi. Reviens-moi ! Je n'ai pas été un bon ''maître'', je sais, mais reviens, je t'en supplie. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière pour te protéger, pour empêcher mon père de faire ça, je le ferais ! Tu le sais… Non, je ne crois pas. Tu as déjà oublié tout ça. Ça ne compte plus pour toi.

Ne me laisse pas pour elle… Reviens-moi…

Je me réveille en sueur sur le sofa, encore ce rêve. Cette voix suppliante, c'est bien la mienne. Trop de choses en quelques jours, en quelques semaines. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Les gouttes perlent sur mon front, et quelque chose de déplaisant s'ajoute à mon réveil encore trop brut.

Encore à te lamenter Castiel ? balança-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

Quoi ? dis-je, d'un ton agacé.

Tu geignais.

Ah.

Ça n'a pas d'intérêt pour moi, que je geigne, que je pleurs, je ne ferais rien.

Dis-moi, si je ne t'avais rien dit, tu aurais continué comme d'habitude ? Alors ça change vraiment quelque chose cette histoire ? Tu ne l'aimes plus de la même façon ? C'est ça ? Tu me fais pitié.

POV externe

Aucune réponse, le jeune homme a les yeux injectés de sang, comme ces quelques dernières semaines. Oui, Lysandre est parti, pour de bon peut-être ? Il lui en veut ? Peut-être ? A-t-il un nouveau maître ? Peut-être ? La mine fatiguée retranscrit toutes les émotions qu'il a ressenti ces quelques temps. Pas besoin d'être devin pour le savoir, pour le voir tout simplement. Trop de choses sont remontés à la surface, choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre.

Fin POV externe

Flash-back

Je comprends donc mieux pourquoi tu m'as appelé. Et ce comment t'as dit déjà ? Dakota je crois, il va revenir tu penses ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a pris cette vidéo.

Moi je sais très cher frère, le chantage, le chantage bien évidemment. S'il revient, fais-moi signe. J'ai quelques… ''inventions'' à tester sur lui. Lui qui aime la souffrance, il va être servi.

Karorin rit d'un rire que Castiel ne connaissait que trop bien. Son mauvais côté, bien sûr. Elle savait faire mal, elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille pour rien. C'était bien elle qui avait pris le côté machiavélique de leur père. Bien qu'elle soit d'une grande gentillesse, elle pouvait se révéler… sombre et tout un autre tas de choses qu'on ne pourrait nommer.

Dis-moi… Tu l'aimes à ce point-là ?

Oui.

Et père ? Que vas-tu lui dire ? Il me semble que ce n'est pas avec tes ''rébellions'' digne d'un enfant de trois ans qu'il va te laisser cette… ''liberté''.

J'en ai rien à foutre. Père, père, père, tout le temps père. Et où il a été quand on avait besoin de lui ? Dans son usine ! Toujours ! Il était jamais là ! Alors s'il te plaît ! Ne me parle pas de lui maintenant.

Je sais, mais tu comprends bien qu'on ne peut pas outrepasser ''cette' règle-là.

Je sais… soupira le rouquin.

La jeune fille se leva et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Castiel. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, signe de compréhension, et elle lui envoya le plus beau regard compatissant. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça, enfin, elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait.

On va voir ce que devient Lysandre ? Ça m'intrigue de connaître l'homme qui a fait ''craquer'' mon frère, le coureur de femmes et de bordel professionnel.

Hum…

Pensif, le roux ne releva même pas la petite blague perfide à son égard. Il était trop occupé à songer à autre chose, autre chose qui prenait beaucoup plus d'importance pour lui.

Fin Flash-back

Je me souviens encore de son visage, me souriant, ses yeux peints des plus belles couleurs que la vie puisse offrir quand il me vu arriver près de lit, quand il sentit ma main se glisser dans la sienne. Il ne fit rien, mais il savait que je partageais son bonheur.

Alors, tu n'iras pas le voir ? C'est vraiment finit ? insista la voix de ma sœur.

Encore un blanc, tu sais Lysandre, sans toi, j'ai perdu le sens des mots, j'ai perdu le langage, car des mots qui ne sont pas dits pour toi, ce n'en est pas. La parole est le reflet des pensées… Alors je ne pense plus rien à présent, tu es bien trop loin.

Est-ce que tu es bien avec ta ''famille'' ? Pourquoi ce mot me répugne-t-il autant ? Parce que je n'en ai pas eu ? Parce que je voulais… devenir la tienne ? Oui… Je crois.

Castiel, on sort ! pesta cette voix qui parle beaucoup trop à sens unique ces jours-ci.

Je me lève, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, je ne veux pas voir la joie sur ton visage, ton si beau visage, je préfère rester là, à me morfondre. Tu m'as quitté une fois, tu me quittes une deuxième fois.

Flash-back

C'est pas possible ! Comment ça maman les connait ? C'est pas possible !

La doll restait à l'écart, près de son maître, ne captant pas la détresse de celui-ci, trop occupé à se réjouir de son propre bonheur. Il ne pouvait distinguer les cris de détresse que son maître lui lançait, alors le maître en question fit tout ce qu'il put pour lui offrir ce plaisir, il accepta tout, gratuitement, signant papier après papier, s'enlisant dans la souffrance, la cachant, pour qu'il soit heureux de s'éloigner si loin de lui. Il était rejeté, il se sentait rejeté. Mais il devait lui faire ce cadeau, car la faute de cette misérable histoire planait sur leur famille

Fin Flash-back

J'ai mal.

Mal de toi, sans toi.

Toi qui me manque.

Me manque comme jamais.

Car jamais je ne pourrais te posséder comme je l'ai fait auparavant.

Auparavant qui est maintenant ma plus belle mémoire.

Mémoire que je n'oublierais pas.

Trop lourds à porter, ces regrets.

Regrets qui me rongent de l'intérieur.

Intérieur me criant d'y aller.

D'aller là-bas, loin d'ici, loin de là.

Là qui me rappelle tout de toi.

C'est bien trop dur. Mais pas le choix, je vais venir. Je veux te contempler une dernière fois.

Bon allez, fini de te morfondre ! Viens avec moi ! Lysandre n'attendra pas !

J'arrive, c'est bon, je vais… chercher quelque chose.

Très bien, mais ne traine pas !

Mais où est-ce que je l'ai mis ? Ha oui, je sais, à l'intérieur cette boîte, caché. Je l'emmène, tant pis, ce sera plus simple que de bêtement l'abîmer.

Je marche, longe le couloir, mon ombre me suit, je la regarde, je suis encore en vie, cela me le prouve. J'ai peur de partir en poussière. Tu sais, je nous voyais déjà ensemble… vieux… entourés d'une ribambelle d'enfants, heureux. Mais tu en as choisi autrement, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est beaucoup trop égoïste, mais je te désire toujours, alors pardonne-moi de l'acte que je ferais par lâcheté. Je préfère ne pas exister.

Nous montons dans la calèche, pour une fois, Karorin doit faire des réglages à cause de l'incident produit dernièrement. C'est drôle, c'est la première fois que je la vois dans un engin qui n'est pas de sa conception. Mais bon, rien n'est immuable, alors, autant changer avant d'attendre le changement improbable.

Nous arrivons, je sens mes jambes fléchirent. La sonnette retentit, le son assourdissant parcourant mon corps vibrant d'angoisse. Je les vois, leurs sourires. J'ai peur, oh oui, pour une fois, je suis mort de peur.

Le supplice commence là.


	13. Boulon bonus: Massages épicés

Ceci est un petit extra hors de la fiction, cela se passe après la fin! ENJOY! x)

* * *

Lysandre, tu peux venir me voir deux minutes ?

Bien sûr maître. Que puis-je fai…

Lysandre fut pris de cours, que se passait-il ici ? La pièce qui était en fait la salle de bain était complètement enfumée, une odeur plutôt suave se répandait au fur et à mesure dans l'atmosphère. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il put enfin distinguer Castiel entouré de bouteilles en tout genre, des sortes de crèmes, d'huiles, parfumées à ce qu'il pouvait sentir.

Déshabille-toi s'il te plaît mon ange, j'aimerais tester quelque chose. Ajouta le roux.

J'ai du travail maître.

Nan, ton travail, c'est de m'obéir. Ah oui, referme la porte derrière toi s'il te plaît. Castiel rétorqua ça avec le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire à l'allure, un peu pervers.

En effet, Castiel avait bien une idée derrière la tête, mais laquelle ?

Lysandre prenait tout son temps, il n'avait pas encore envie de goûter aux folies malsaines de son maître. Folies toujours plus déjantées de jour en jour. Mais celui-ci n'avait apparemment aucune envie de patienter pour l'avoir. Il le désirait maintenant et tout de suite. Alors, il prit les choses en main, c'était bien le cas de le dire !

Il s'approcha, furtivement, comme à son habitude. Et alla directement frotter son bassin déjà bien au garde à vous tout contre le dos de la doll renfermant la porte. Doll qui se tendit à ce contact si soudain. Castiel commença alors à se déhancher, comme pour l'aguicher. Il le retourna et le bloqua contre la porte, Lysandre avait encore du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, sa nouvelle coupe, légèrement en brosse, lui faisait l'effet de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre, et à vrai dire, il n'aimait pas trop cette sensation. Malgré tout, le rouquin se fichait pas mal de son impression, il voulait s'accaparer de lui, son travail lui prenait beaucoup trop de temps.

Il débuta tout en douceur, faisant glisser ses mains sur la veste de celui-ci, lui déboutonnant bouton par bouton, tout en allant mordiller sa peau du coup, laissant son bout de langue jouer par endroit.

La doll avait beau essayer de résister, c'était déjà trop tard, il était déjà tombé dans les limbes du plaisir. Castiel joua de nouveau, mais un peu plus rapidement, il dénoua le foulard et lui enleva la chemise devenu trop gênante à son goût. Il put enfin s'attaqua au torse de son amant, titillant du bout des doigts une des pointes rosées et l'autre de sa bouche. Ses yeux dévoraient déjà plus bas, bien plus bas. Il lâcha rapidement cette partie devenue inintéressante, il aventura son membre buccale sur son ventre, retrassant chaque abdominaux, soufflant de temps en temps pour faire augmenter le volume de la boule un peu plus bas.

Il s'arrêta, mesquinement. Et là, un fou rire le prit.

Tu vois que finalement, tu y prends goût. Aller ! Viens, je vais pas te manger, j'ai juste envie d'essayer quelque chose qui te fera du bien !

Il emmena Lysandre un peu plus loin, seule une petite lampe au charbon éclairait la pièce, les volets étaient fermés. Il allongea donc sa doll se la sorte de sofa qu'il avait installé. Il enleva chacun de ses habits sauf le tissu sur son entre jambes. Une fois Lysandre sur le dos, il se mit à califourchon sur lui, se trémoussant pour lui faire sentir la lourde érection dont il était la ''victime''. Le victorien avait beau dire, son maître était excitant à souhait. Maître qui d'ailleurs, passait ses mains sur le dos de son ange. Ses mains étaient, poisseuses, grasses mais il commença un doux va et vient dans son dos que Lysandre quémandait de plus en plus. Lysandre qui se détendait de plus en plus, au fil du temps, c'était peut-être grâce à cette fumée, qui était plutôt… étrange.

Castiel eut une idée brillante, il reprit son sourire et lui fit changer de sens. Il se retrouva donc sur le dos. Il fit connaître au pantalon le carrelage froid, ainsi qu'au boxer. Et là, la doll fut prise par surprise. Le rouquin avait commencé à lui masser l'entre jambe, avec ses mains huilés, c'était un pur délice. Il alterna le mouvement circulaire avec un va et vient de haut en bas, et les gémissements suivaient le rythme. Parfois, rien que pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre sa voix rauque, il passait légèrement, plus ou moins près de son gland, libérant de plus en plus un certain liquide blanchâtre. Lysandre était au portes de l'orgasme, oui, déjà. Le maître se recula un tantinet et lui déposa une myriade de baisers dans l'aine, juste pour le voir s'impatienter sous ses caresses carnassières. Et là, sur une sorte de coup de tête, il le prit en bouche, sans bouger, sans rien faire. Le membre raidit faisait mal à Lysandre tellement il avait envie de se libérer, mais impossible, son maître faisait exprès de le bloquer. Et c'est ainsi, sur cette note de frustration, que le roux débuta de lents va-et-vients, de petites caresses mutines sur la verge avec sa langue, pour le plus grand plaisir de la victime.

Mais au plus grand étonnement de la doll, Castiel se stoppa. Il ramassa une étrange bouteille à terre, et en versa un grand nombre du liquide sur sa main. Son boxer vola, et pendant quelques instants, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, à part un que Lysandre ne connaissait que trop bien. Son maître se… ?

Le maître en question le chevaucha violemment puis rapprocher ses fesses dangereusement de l'objet de ses désirs. Alors oui, il l'avait bien fait tout seul, il s'était…

Castiel hésita, et puis mince, il empala le bout de la verge de la doll encore délicieusement surprise en lui, ne bougeant plus pendant un moment, il continua son bout de chemin, faisant rentrer le membre un peu plus profondément encore. Arrivé à la moitié, il commença à trembler fortement, les sensations étaient à la fois tellement onctueuses et douloureuses, qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Et puis finalement, d'un coup sec, il s'auto-pénétra d'un coup sec, la lenteur l'énervait par-dessus tout. Pendant les premières cinq minutes il regretta son acte complètement stupide, et puis, il prit appuie sur ses genoux et ses bras. Il n'osa murmurer que ça.

Lysandre, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Lysandre n'en revenait pas, il n'arrivait même plus à parler, la sensation d'opressement était si bonne, qu'il aurait voulu rester dans cet étau chaudement étroit pour toujours, surtout que ce n'était pas n'importe lequel, c'était celui de son maître, le seul qu'il aimait.

Alors la situation s'inversa, ce fut Castiel en dessous et Lysandre prenant les rênes. Il devait malgré tout être patient, car il savait à quel point une première fois pouvait être douloureuse si trop rapide, trop dure, trop forte. Il tenta de bouger, mais s'arrêta tout de suite en voyant le visage de la personne en dessous de lui se crisper et son souffle devenir encore plus erratique.

Le temps passa, et le roux s'habituait de plus en plus à la présence de quelque chose d'aussi gros en lui. Alors, quand il se sentit prêt, il lui murmura doucement.

Vas-y.

Et là, les lents mouvements commencèrent. Le visage ne se dé-guinda pas tout de suite, et pourtant, Lysandre faisait de son mieux, mais il n'avait jamais pris quelqu'un, c'était en quelque sorte leur première à tous les deux. Et rien qu'à cette pensée, cela le réjouissait d'avoir eu la première fois de son maître.

Il chercha cet endroit qui lui faisait tant de bien quand ils le faisaient dans l'autre sens, en inversant les rôles. Il donnait des coups de pilon un peu partout, jusqu'au moment où…

Ah ! Lys… mmh… nnngh… Encore… Ah… oui… plus fort, juste là !

Son maître geignait dans ses bras, il le suppliait de plusieurs choses différentes, sans vraiment de sens, il savait juste que juste là, c'était ici qu'il le voulait, plus profondément.

C'était une luxure insoutenable pour le roux, se sentir écartelé en deux, et surtout, sentir quelque chose appuyer juste là, à plusieurs reprises, il sentait qu'il allait craquer si cela continuait. Il avait beau se retenir, c'était bien trop bon. Jamais encore, il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort.

C'était l'extase.

L'un comme l'autre étaient au bord de l'explosion.

Lysandre je… viens…

Maître… moi… aussi…

Mon prénom… Appelle-moi par mon prénom… s'il te plaît…

Castiel !

Et les deux amants se déversèrent l'un à l'intérieur, et l'autre entre les deux ventres. L'orgasme les avait fauché jusqu'au dernier souffle. Les vagues de plaisir étaient trop intense, ils n'arrivaient pas à surmonter ce trop-plein de sensation exquises.

Fatigués, ils se relâchèrent après leur effort hors du commun. En sueur, les peaux, les odeurs se mélangeaient. Ils avaient tous les deux le souffle erratique, il leur était presque impossible de respirer. Lysandre se retira doucement, quand il fut coupé par son maître, encore les yeux dans le vague.

Non, reste un peu comme ça, s'il te plaît.

La doll se rallongea, serrant Castiel contre lui. Les corvées pourraient bien attendre.

~O~o~O~

Lysandre ! Viens voir ! J'ai un nouveau jeu !

Non maître, je suis occupé.

Mais ! Si tu es gentil, je t'offrirais la même chose que la dernière fois.

Alors c'est hors de question.

La mauvaise foi parlait pour lui, bien sûr qu'il voulait recommencer, mais pas avec toutes ces choses farfelues. Il repartit donc faire son travail, laissant un Castiel tout hébété, tant pis, il l'aurait une prochaine fois.


End file.
